2 Hot 4 HIMYM
by cybergirl26
Summary: Just some drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a Friday night, the marrieds had already gone to sleep but Ted, Robin and Barney had decided to watch Die Hard once again.

They've already had a lot to drink and Barney felt nicely buzzed as he enjoyed the movie.

Over the course of the movie, Ted had gotten a little handsy with Robin, who was sitting in between the two.

It wasn't anything Barney wasn't accustomed with by now, after all his best bro and Robin had been dating for a couple of months now.

They ended up making out next to him, with Robin eventually moving onto Ted's lap, straddling him.

Barney glanced over to them, noticing that her shirt had risen up enough for him to see a glimpse of black lace.

He fixated on it for a second before realizing that Robin was watching him, her head turned towards him while Ted was kissing the other side of her neck.

Their eyes met for a second and Robin winked at him.

Barney raised an eyebrow, but Robin had already turned back towards Ted and they were making out again.

Barney fixated his view on the television, even though he wasn't really watching the movie anymore.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." He heard Ted say next to him.

His bro probably meant to whisper, but his drunken mind had made him say it loud enough for Barney to hear.

"Why?" Robin challenged him.

"Because Barney."

"He's watching the movie." He could hear Robin say.

Barney couldn't help it and looked back over, Robin was looking at him again, and their eyes met once again while Ted was fumbling with her shirt, clearly eager to finally get her in his bedroom so he could take it off.

Robin sat back up and did the deed for him.

Barney quickly looked back towards the television.

He didn't know what game Robin was playing, but he wouldn't be able to pretend that he didn't notice anything much longer.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ted hissed surprised.

"Barney doesn't mind, right Barney?" Robin asked.

He looked back over to the couple, besides her jeans, Robin was only wearing a black, lace bra now.

Her toned body and tanned skin looked very inviting, and it took all his will power not to examine her chest closer and instead look at their faces.

"You don't mind, right?" Robin asked him pointblank but Ted didn't give him a chance to answer and instead dumbed Robin off his lap as he stood up and left for the bathroom.

Barney couldn't resist and checked out her cleavage now that she was sitting next to him. The swell of her breasts looked very inviting, and his body reacted to it.

Robin had been watching Ted, playing with the shirt in her hands, he heard her mutter something.

She finally noticed his lingering stare, "like what you are seeing?" She challenged him.

Barney quickly drew his eyes from her chest to her face, "umph", was all he managed to get over his lips.

Robin laughed and put her shirt back on.

Barney took a deep breath and re-adjusted his pants, "sorry…what was that?"

"Ted has this paranoia, he thinks I secretly have a thing for you."

"Really?" Barney asked surprised, laughing a little.

"Apparently." Robin replied.

"Do you?" He asked.

Robin just laughed and got up, "please."


	2. Chapter 2

Barney put Lily's painting of him down and quickly pulled a boxershort on. He hadn't missed the once-over Robin had given him just now and decided to tease her a little more.

He walked back out into the living room, positioning the nude art right in front of Ted and Robin while standing next to it.

"Can you believe her?" He asked and pointed at the pictures.

While Ted was taking a better look at it, Robin was clearly doing the same with him.

He grinned and waited until their eyes met before winking at her.

But Robin wasn't even bashful or embarrassed to have gotten caught, instead she bit her lower lip and let her eyes wonder once again.

"That looks nothing like you," Ted finally said and took his eyes of the painting, still completely unaware of his girlfriend checking out his bro.

"Right?" Barney asked, "I mean look at those chicken legs! And where are my abs?"

He quickly glanced at Robin who's eyes where fixated at them right now.

Ted must have noticed Barney's look and turned towards Robin himself.

Robin noticed and looked at him, "what?"

"Nothing." Ted said, clearly annoyed.

"Ted is right, this looks nothing like you." Robin concluded.

"Thank you." Barney announced and marched himself and the painting back to Marshall and Lily's room.

Barely inside he turned around, eavesdropping on the couple in the living room.

"Where you just checking out Barney?" He could hear Ted ask.

"What? No." Robin giggled.

"Oh my god you were." Ted was clearly annoyed at this.

"He's got great abs, every girl would look at those." Robin defended herself.

Barney grinned, there was his motivation for going to the gym for the next month.


End file.
